User talk:WaterKirby1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadow The Ultimate Life Form Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WaterKirby1994 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SweetSophie19 (Talk) 20:59, July 7, 2011 I'm sorry... I'll unban you in a week o.k? [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I can't unbanned you yet. but in the mean time maybe you can edit on here. :D oh your badges will be back too once I unbanned you. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to but I'll have to ask Sophie about it. also you really have to know about useing a Wiki before becoming an Administrator. Please don't think I'm being rude!!! but you have to use correct grammar, and spelling if you edit any articles. (example, when spelling two spell it "Two" not 2, when spelling And spell it "And" not &). That is the reason you've been getting banned on SO many Wikis and you are kinda new to Wikis. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bullet is not going to help with this Wiki. he's on SNN and he's got his own Sonic Wiki. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well if you really, really want to be an admin you have to edit a lot and add LOTS of info. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bullet said he's going to help. I believe him! you may hate him. but he's my friend and I've know him far longer than I've know you. I'm not trying to be rude! but he really knows how to work wikis and once he does one he comes on and on helping. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Your just making this all up... -_- [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) That's not vandalizing....-_- [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) oh. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The only way you'll get the power of an Administrator is if you help. you want me to make you one on this Wiki, but you haven't helped with anything on here. The way of becoming an Administrator is if you help a lot. yeah I know I made Bullet one. but he '''IS' going to help me, Dark Future because he's my best friend, Blaze and Sophie they are my brother and my sister, Knight of White Fire because he's an other good friend of mine, But with Gojirob I made him one because he helps all the time. [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) If you miss a day on the Wiki you have to start from day one. ;( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request I'll think about making you an Admin, okay? I'm really busy right now. Could you please write more on the pages you have created? That would be a start towards you're goal of wanting to be an Admin. SweetSophie19 (04:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC)) Wiki Project Number One You want to be an Admin, yes? Well, I'm going to give you a project to work on. I would like you to create an article about Sonic Rush Adventure for the DS. Put a lot of meat on the article, and don't worry too much about spelling mistakes right now; I'll take care of those, as I am willing to work with you. I'll give you some time to gather information on the game, and let me know when you finish the article. You got potential, and I appreciate it that someone wants to help me with my wiki. Ps. If you focus on working on one thing at a time, you won't have a billion other pages to work on. I know this from experince! With best regards, SweetSophie19 (04:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC)) Try to put in as much information on the game as you can. About spoilers, well, put them in for now. There is a template that I have seen on Final Fantasy that makes it possible to skip over spoilers, but I don't know how to make the template, so we won't worry about it right now. SweetSophie19 (17:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC)) I bet it will be. All those other pages were started by somebody who left the wiki quite some time ago. I've been discouraged and haven't felt like working on this wiki myself. I am so glad that you're helping! ^^ SweetSophie19 (18:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) If you want too. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Good job! I'll have to think of another project for you. Until then, work on whatever ever you'd like. SweetSophie19 (17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC)) Okay, go for those projects. I'going to make you a rollback; it's a rank that's sortof like an Admin, the only thing you can't do like an admin is ban users. It's a good role, and when you've been in the role for a while, well, you might just find your self as an admin. [[User: SweetSophie19|SweetSophie19] (20:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC)) You should add a list of the extreme gear to the bottom of the Sonic Riders page. SweetSophie19 (16:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC)) "Hiii!" Hey there. The names Blaze in case you didn't know. I've been watching your editing and page creating. Not bad at all. You should try to add a little more information to the pages you've created. (I'm not trying to be rude.) -Blaze thumb|500px|left Hey! I unlocked it, so you are free to edit it. Sonic the Fighters is on of my favorite Sonic games, and it's the only game that you can play as Fang the Sniper ON FOOT. It's AWESOME! ^_^ love the Kirby pic btw! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Very soon. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Sapphire! ^_^ yours? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I love Kirby! ^^ I am sorry that I haven't been on in a while... the computer is not always avalible for my use. Good work on Sonic Riders. I'll have to come up with something else for you to do. SweetSophie19 (02:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC)) No. You? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Hopefullly I will get Wi-Fi soon so I can work on this wiki on my DELL; then you won't be the only one working on it. I'm so sorry about that! >< Would you like to work on a Sonic Heroes Article? I do not believe that there is one on this wiki yet. Oh, I thought maybe you might like to see this, it's a fan character of mine. (I only did it for fun and to practice my writing skills; as I am working on a fantasy and a sci-fi novel.) My Fan Character Please let me know what you think about it! ^^ PS. Do you have Kirby's Epic Yarn? My sister has it, and I am dying to try it out. SweetSophie19 (23:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC)) Can I see it? and it's o.k. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehe! ^^ I'll get the badge in no time. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Like the Adventures manga? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) School is EZ! ^_^ but hard at times..... :( You? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for Kirby Wii myself! I want to play as Meta Knight! (SweetSophie19 19:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC)) No I'm not in a Anime Club. :( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ''' 00:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC)